The present disclosure relates to methods, systems, and computer programs for managing a social networking system.
In recent years, social networks have gained in popularity amongst internet users. Social networks typically enable users to hold representative accounts, and designate connections to other account holders such as friends or family members on the same social network. These connections determine a user's social graph, which defines the user and the others with whom the user is connected on the social network. Users can conduct a variety of activities based on their social graph, such as share information and media with others, receive updates from others, comment on posted information, play games, chat, etc.